A great variety of cleaning compositions have been described in the art. Even though, the currently known compositions provide good performance with regard to cleaning performance, manufacturers of hard surface cleaning compositions are continuously searching for new components that will improve the effectiveness of the compositions. Indeed, it has been found by consumer research that cleaning performances of compositions can be further improved; more especially, when used to treat inclined or vertical hard surface. Indeed, one of the main technical problems when using composition for treating this specific kind of surface, is that the compositions do not cling well to the surface to be treated and drain off from the surface too fast.
Thus, there is still a need to improve such composition and to obtain process of treating inclined or vertical hard surface, which avoid the above defined disadvantages. Indeed, there is a constant need for compositions that do not drain off from the surface too fast and that have good cleaning performances; but also that are easy to apply in order to reduce the amount of effort required from the user and to avoid or minimise the contact of the user with the cleaning composition. It is, thus, desirable that the compositions clings to the surface to be treated sufficiently enough in order to maintain a substantial concentration of cleaning composition on these vertical or inclined surfaces for a time long enough to allow soil swelling to take place and to enable the product to work.
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a process for treating an inclined or vertical hard surface, which avoids the above defined disadvantage. It has now been found that the above objective can be met by a process according to the present invention.
It has surprisingly been found that the process according to the present invention provides good cleaning performance and, allows, in the same time, the composition to cling well on inclined or vertical surface treated. Indeed, the composition used in the process creates a so-called “anti-gravity” effect which avoid the running of the composition on the inclined or vertical surface. On the contrary, the composition disclosed in the present invention sticks well to the vertical or inclined surface treated and moreover, stay on these surfaces sufficiently enough in order to maintain a substantial concentration of cleaning composition for a time long enough to allow soil swelling to take place and to enable the product to work.
Advantageously, the process as described herein may be used to clean surfaces made of a variety of materials like glazed and non-glazed ceramic tiles, enamel, stainless steel, Inox®, Formica®, vinyl, no-wax vinyl, linoleum, melamine, glass, plastics and plastified wood.